Yuki and Tohru's Blessing and Curse
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are on their way home from an unforgettable honeymoon. Yuki tried to keep him and Tohru away from Akito even more after the wedding. Tohru now sits in a passenger seat waiting to arrive home, but is dew to have a child any day. Will their new family be torn apart by Akito or live together and peacefully in harmony.


The wonderful silk snow began to fall once again on a late December day. Yuki and Tohru continued to drive back home from two years of wondrous sunshine and warmth at Hawaii. Their honeymoon was filled with beautiful sight seeing and romance that had to end. A pregnant Tohru sat fast asleep in the passenger's side while Yuki drove in a snow storm watching cautiously so he wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty. Yuki new she was dew in two months and he was relieved to see she hasn't given birth yet. Tohru insisted on getting home no matter what Akito might think or do, of course Yuki was nervous to get Tohru home in her condition. His mind told him to run away from Akito and hide his wife but his heart told him otherwise.  
"Honey?" Tohru quietly asked looking into his shining eyes.  
"Yes? Are you alright?" Yuki quickly answered paying attention to both the road and his wife. Tohru gave him a reassuring smile like she always did and nodded her head.  
"I'm fine...but..um...it's just..I was wondering how far we were from home." She said gently while slightly pushing herself up. Yuki looked at his directions and at his phone then smiled slightly at Tohru.  
"We should be there in about forty-five minutes. You can go back to sleep...You need your rest anyway." He replied kindly.  
"Oh no I couldn't now that I'm awake. I want to stay up with you. I couldn't put you threw more trouble." Tohru insisted while smiling. Yuki set his hand on the arm rest while his other hand was on the steering wheel. Tohru intertwined their fingers together and held his hand lightly.  
"I love you, Tohru." Yuki said calmly.  
"I love you too, Yuki." Tohru replied smiling. They talked about how great and somewhat strange their vacation was. Tohru laughed as Yuki recalled having to use a pillow or a blanket in between them just so they could "hug". Yuki calmly listened as Tohru happily explained how nice the sights were and how beautiful the water was at sunset. They kept each other company as Yuki continued to drive.  
"Yuki?" Tohru asked politely.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Well...um..I...I was thinking...and well...we haven't thought of a name yet." She said looking up at the road and then into Yuki's eyes.  
"Oh? What were you thinking for a name?" Yuki asked curiously.  
"Oh...um...I-I was thinking of something that had to do with your name...and..well..I came up with Yukiko...Snow-child." Yuki smiled as Tohru told him the name. He kept a close eye on the snow covered road as the falling snow slowed to a stop.  
"That's a beautiful name...I was thinking Yukiko also." He replied happily in surprise.  
"Really? I didn't know. That's amazing Yuki!"  
"Yes, it's amazing how we thought the same name." He said smiling once again at his beautiful wife. Tohru's smile was so bright it warmed his soul and caused his heart to dance. He payed close attention to the road that he could barely see, it seemed to be covered with bright white blankets and pillows as the car's lights bounced off of the shining white mirrors that hugged the ground. Tohru's breathing started to race and become louder then normal as she held her arms around her body tightly, letting go of Yuki's hand.  
"Tohru? Tohru are you alright?" Yuki asked quickly looking at his wife.  
"Y-Y-Yuki...Quick!" Tohru yelled in pain. Yuki's eyes widened in fear...'She's two months early...that means...' Yuki thought as he pressed the petal a bit harder trying to stay according to the speed limit.  
"Tohru hold on!" He gently yelled out driving toward the hospital.

Yuki called Kyo quickly as he drove the car to the hospital.  
"What is it d-" Kyo asked sleepily only to be cut off.  
"KYO! Tohru is about to have the baby two months early and I need your help!" Yuki yelled. Tohru looked surprised Yuki would call Kyo out of all people...he called Kyo.  
"W-WHAT?! TOHRU'S PREGNANT!?" Kyo yelled not knowing that she was going to have a child.  
"Yuki...l-let me talk to h-him." Tohru painfully said. Yuki held Tohru the phone carefully.  
"K-Kyo?" Tohru asked with a blanket of pain covering her words.  
"Tohru!? Are you alright!?" Kyo asked frantically. She pushed back her screams into her throat trying hard not to worry Kyo and Yuki to much, muffling out her painful sounds.  
"Kyo! I need you here! P-Please!" Tohru yelled painfully with tears beginning to fall.  
"I'm coming! Hold on Tohru!" Kyo yelled hanging up the phone. Yuki opened Tohru's door and helped her out as much as he could without hugging her and quickly walked threw the emergency section at the hospital.  
"Someone help!" Yuki yelled looking around. Three doctors ran over setting Tohru in a wheel chair. She held onto Yuki's hand tightly as she saw Kyo run threw the emergency doors to them.  
"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Yuki forgot all hate and anger towards Kyo and grabbed his arm then pulled him to Tohru who was relieved to see him.  
"Kyo." She whispered with a faint smile. He was forced to wait out in a waiting room a few doors away from Tohru. He walked quickly back and forth in the room hearing faint screams not knowing if they were hers or someone else's. Hours past leaving Kyo in worry and curiosity on how Tohru got home safely and what Akito would think of their child let alone them being married. Kyo forgot his anger and frustration toward Yuki and vowed to protect Yuki and Tohru's child no matter what happened. A young nurse walked into the waiting room and smiled at Kyo.  
"Is everything okay? Is Tohru okay?" Kyo asked quickly getting up.  
"Yes, the mother and child are perfectly healthy. Your allowed to come in if you want." The nurse replied kindly. Kyo nodded his head and slightly smiled at the gentle nurse. She led Kyo to the room Tohru and Yuki were in and then left. He walked quietly up to a sleeping Tohru and a crying baby.  
"Why don't you hold the baby?" Kyo asked looking at Yuki who had worry in his eyes.  
"Because...it's a girl zodiac." Yuki replied quietly while rubbing his hand. Kyo swallowed as he felt a sweat drop.  
"I...um...well how was Tohru and all?" Kyo asked curiously.  
"Well stupid cat, she's fine as you can see." Yuki said with a smile as Kyo laughed quietly.  
"Yeah...Do you know for sure the girl is a zodiac." Kyo asked calmly.  
"No...but the delivery was two months early and hard on Tohru. I'm afraid what Tohru will think of her...if she'll love her or hate her." Yuki replied looking down with silent tears falling.  
"Hey, look. If we know Tohru she's going to be great with her. She's going to love her." Kyo said trying to smile. Tohru opened her eyes smiling as the baby stopped crying and fell asleep.  
"Y-Your not f-fighting." Tohru said out of breath. Kyo flipped his head around to look into Tohru's beautiful eyes as she lifted the baby closer to her body.  
"No. I..I'm tired of fighting." Kyo calmly replied. Tohru smiled warmly and turned to Yuki who was sweating and nervous.  
"Y-Yuki?" Tohru asked confused. His head shot up and he looked at Tohru who simply smiled at him.  
"Are you alright?" he asked with a scared tone of voice.  
"I'm better now...and...I...I won't reject her. I-If that's what you were worried about. I'm actually excited to see her in a zodiac form." Tohru said happily. Yuki and Kyo let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. Kyo watched Tohru as she held out the baby girl covered in a soft fuzzy pink blanket. Yuki held the baby closer to him feeling the baby's small body made him almost cry for joy. He smiled as he removed the fluffy blanket just enough for Tohru and Kyo to see a little baby girl fast asleep in his arms.  
"Awww!" Tohru burst out happily. Kyo rolled his eyes but continued to smile at the little creature. Yuki stood up rapping the blanket back around his daughter as he walked over to Kyo.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Yuki asked quietly.  
"Um...Y-Yeah sure." Kyo replied nervously taking the bundle of pink from Yuki's arms. Tohru watched as Kyo's face lit up with joy and relief.  
"Her name is Yukiko Sohma." Tohru said happily. Kyo smiled and rocked the little girl in his arms.  
"Yukiko...hm sounds like the rat's name over there." He said nodding over to Yuki who sat back down. Kyo smiled at Tohru and looked back at Yukiko. "Hm...It's a pretty name for her...I like it Tohru."  
"Oh...w-well Yuki thought of it too. I just thought well...we just thought...Oh...N-Never mind." Tohru stuttered quickly but only to end with a bright smile. Kyo set Yukiko back into Tohru's arms just as the nurse walked into the room.  
"Mrs. Sohma we need to take the baby girl into a warmer room. Can I get you a cup of ice or water?" The nurse politely asked as she gently took the baby.  
"Oh well..um..just ice please...th-that sounds nice. Thank you." Tohru said smiling. Kyo watched as Yukiko was taken out of the room. Tohru fell violently into her covers not making a noise or moving again...her eyes shut tightly.  
"Honey?" Yuki asked quietly. Tohru didn't reply.  
"Tohru?" Kyo quickly asked getting up closer to her bed.  
"Tohru are you okay? Can you hear me?" Yuki frantically asked fearing the worse. Kyo's heart dropped seeing her face grow pale.  
"Why aren't the monitors going off? Tohru!" Kyo yelled kneeling down towards the bed with tears in his eyes. A nurse walked in and Kyo shot up wiping his tears.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that we set her on sleeping medication after the delivery." She said setting a cup of ice on a small white stand. Yuki held Tohru's hand starting to cry. "Um sir? Are you okay?" She carefully asked.  
"Well how do you think he feels?! It seemed his wife was going to die!?" Kyo bursted out. The nurse took a step back and left the room not saying another word. He sighed in regret and looked at Yuki who was slowly stopping his cries.  
"K-Kyo...I never..thought..you cared..for this situation...I never thought I would call you when this time came...and I never thought I wouldn't hate you. But It all happened tonight and I don't hate you anymore." Yuki said in between tears not making eye contact with Kyo.  
"Well the same here rat." Kyo simply replied setting his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki was surprised to hear Kyo only say rat instead of his usual choice of vocabulary. Tohru made a faint sound that seemed to be an attempt in talking.  
"Tohru?" The boys asked in unison.  
"Hmm...Yukiko Sohma." Tohru whispered in her sleep. Kyo and Yuki smiled as Tohru continued to whisper Yukiko's name and their names over again.  
"Hey, rat. What are we going to do about Akito?" Kyo whispered.  
"We?" Yuki asked confused.  
"Yeah we you dumb rat. You pulled me into this and your not getting rid of me that fast. Plus I made a vow to protect Yukiko no matter what." Kyo replied mumbling the last sentence.  
"Oh. Well...I'm not sure. To be honest I have grown stronger with Tohru's help but I still fear what Akito would do, not to me but to Tohru and Yukiko."  
"Does he know...about..?" Kyo asked meaning the baby.  
"No. I made sure of it no one knows...but you." Yuki said looking down at Tohru who was fast asleep. Kyo turned around and looked up at a clock hanging on a wall that said 2:00am.  
"Well, we should get some sleep. I'm just going to sit here until everything is figured out." Kyo said sitting down in a cushioned chair. Yuki did the same and placed his head on the back the wall and shut his eyes letting a blanket of dreams consume him.

The sun bounced back into the sky allowing wondrous bright colors to dance around it. Tohru was still fast asleep when Kyo woke up. He looked around remembering all that happened many days before. It's been a week and Akito hasn't appeared yet making Kyo's mind think of terrible plans he could be setting on. Yuki was still fast asleep with his head on Tohru's bed as Kyo quietly walked out of the room. He walked to a stair case and ran up the stairs until he reached the rooftop.  
"Ah...fresh air." Kyo said happily walking around the snow covered roof.  
"Enjoying yourself?" A cold darkened voice asked. Kyo jumped and turned around only to see lurking in the shadows of the building, none other then the head of the Sohma's...Akito.  
"Where the heck did you come from!?" Kyo yelled furiously.  
"Oh? Your not happy to see me Kyo? My, I'm just curious...why are you here, Kyo Sohma?" Akito cruelly asked lacing his words with deadly venom.  
"None of your dang business Akito!" Kyo spit back angrily.  
"Hm...you still have that ridiculous temper. Even after you grew up."  
"Yeah?! And you haven't died yet!" Akito walked closer to Kyo just a foot away and evilly smiled.  
"Yes. Well if you won't tell me what happened...and why...then..I'll force it out of you." Akito coldly snapped grabbing Kyo's neck with both hands throwing him against the snowy roof. Kyo gasped for air but only to be choked harder by Akito's slithering fingers. Kyo kicked Akito in the ribs forcing him to jump back, in pain. While Kyo had the chance he kicked him in the stomach and grabbed Akito by the collar of his shirt still breathing heavily from his previous attack.  
"Oh? Your gonna force it out of me?" Kyo whispered breathing heavily, but ready to punch Akito. The roof's doors opened showing, a tired Yuki walk threw them.  
"Yuki." Akito hissed evilly. Kyo moved his attention to Yuki for one second giving Akito an open escape that he took. He punched Kyo in the stomach and ran threw the opposite doors smiling evilly as he laughed. Yuki ran to Kyo who was barely getting enough air.  
"Kyo?" Yuki yelled as he helped him up.  
"That dang Akito was up here! He doesn't know about Tohru but we have to hurry back to her before anything happens!" Kyo bursted out in fear. Yuki and Kyo ran down the stairs as fast as they could back to Tohru's room. Kyo looked around before they entered. The boys looked at Tohru who was sitting in a wheel chair holding Yukiko.  
"Oh, I-I was just waiting for you guys to get back. I'm able to leave now. Is everything alright?" Tohru asked quietly not to wake up Yukiko.  
"Everything is fine Honey, lets get you home." Yuki replied calmly.  
"Uh..um...Yuki?" Kyo asked calmly.  
"Hm?"  
"Well I just thought it would be...uh...nice if you and Tohru came back to Shigure's old house. He moved out to America and gave me the house. It's just empty and...well...maybe it be..better for you guys to stay there for awhile." Kyo said trying to chose his words wisely not to upset Tohru.  
"B-But I don't want to cause any trouble Kyo. I mean it's your house and all." Tohru said carefully holding the baby.  
"I think it would be nice babe." Yuki said looking into Tohru's eyes calmly.  
"Oh? Well If it's okay with Kyo." Tohru said still unsure.  
"I asked you dummy." Kyo replied smiling.  
"Okay." Tohru happily said looking up at Kyo. Yuki pushed Tohru out of the room and down the hallways cautiously looking for Akito everywhere. Kyo told the doctors they were leaving and a nurse pulled him aside.  
"Sir, these are for Mrs. Sohma. These are for pain and these are for her to be able to sleep. The pain are only for when she needs them but the night pills are needed every night." She kindly explained handing him two prescription bags.  
"Okay, thanks" Kyo replied. He walked outside to Yuki and Tohru carefully watching everywhere. He helped get Tohru into the car and set the wheelchair back.  
"Kyo, I'll follow you to your house." Yuki said calmly.  
"Yep." He simply replied. Kyo walked over to his black car and jumped in. Akito watched from a near by window as the two cars pulled out.  
"So...that's why they were here." Akito said furiously. Kyo helped settle Tohru and Yuki in Tohru's old room that was now painted a dark sky blue and the trim a dark mocha. The ceiling was white and the floor stayed the same, the room had a nice grown up yet homey feeling. Yuki helped Tohru over to the queen sized bed carefully making sure Yukiko was secured in her arms.  
"Hm...My room looks really nice." Tohru said happily rocking Yukiko in her arms. Yuki sat on the bed and leaned over kissing Tohru lightly.  
"Yes, it does." He replied smiling calmly.  
Kyo walked up the stairs and knocked on Tohru's door.  
"Tohru?" He asked calmly.  
"Yes?"  
"I found this crib for Yukiko and thought you might need it." Kyo said slowly opening the door.  
"Really?! That's wonderful!" Tohru happily bursted out. Tohru gently set Yukiko in Yuki's arms and stood up slowly.  
"Um...you don't have to get up Tohru. If you want...I could set the crib in my room...just so you...and Yuki...can get some sleep. I can watch Yukiko for just a while if you wanted." Kyo said walking into the room a few steps.  
"Oh..b-but Kyo you would be tired and then you wouldn't get any sleep. I couldn't make you do all the work for Yukiko by yourself. It would be rude or even mean of me to make y-" Tohru started to say only to be cut off by Kyo.  
"It's fine...You really should get some sleep...I'm sure your tired from the hospital." Kyo said looking up at Tohru. Yuki stood up with Yukiko in his arms and walked over to Kyo.  
"I think that's a good idea. I'll help with Yukiko also." Yuki said smiling at Tohru who sat back on the bed. Yuki gave the small fluffy pink bundle to Kyo and walked over to Tohru covering her with soft blue blankets. He walked back over to Kyo and held his daughter once again. The boys left the room quietly leaving Tohru in peace.

A week has gone by since the boys saw Akito and started to "live" with Kyo. Days and nights pass normally with no pain seeming to come from Tohru yet. Kyo was starting to wonder why that one nurse gave him pain pills for Tohru...were they hiding something? Tohru took night pills every time she needed sleep like the doctor ordered her to. Yuki made sure everyone got fed including Yukiko. Night came soon enough and Kyo took Yukiko to his room and set her into the crib rocking her back and forth slowly while Tohru and Yuki went to bed. Tohru took her medicine and laid back into the bed exhausted. Yuki set a thin pillow in between him and Tohru then set his arm around Tohru's waist. He kissed her cheek gently and watched her fall asleep peacefully.  
"AHHHH! NO!" Tohru screamed shaking in shock!  
"Tohru!" Yuki yelled jumping up and gently shaking her shoulders. Kyo ran upstairs and knocked on the door quickly.  
"Is she alright?! What's going on?!" Kyo yelled from the other side of the door.  
"Kyo! Get in here!" Yuki yelled still shaking his screaming wife. She didn't wake up but grabbed her own neck and started to choke herself!  
"TOHRU!" Kyo yelled helping a shirtless Yuki pull Tohru's arms loose.  
"NO! AKITO NO!" She yelled loudly in fear. Tohru's eyes shot open her whole body shaking furiously covered in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily crying as she grabbed Kyo and Yuki's bodies holding them both close to her causing them both to transform.  
"Tohru?" Yuki asked scared.  
"A-Akito took Yukiko...He killed you and Kyo...(cries)...He left me in a basement crying and..I...I.." Tohru started but cried so hard she couldn't finish. Kyo patted his paw against Tohru gently while Yuki rubbed her hand. Tohru held the two animals in her arms crying in terror.  
"Look we're all here safe...It's okay Tohru." Kyo assured her then jumping down from her grasp and running down the hall. A faint sound was heard and a transformed Kyo with sweat pants and a T-shirt on, walked back into the room quietly to see Tohru still holding onto a silver rat. He carefully shut the door then walked down stairs to his door that was now shut. He heard a faint poof knowing Yuki changed back and then it was silent only to hear a quiet blow of wind. He slowly opened the door to see his window open!  
"Yukiko?" Kyo asked...silence. A loud screech was heard and Kyo noticed it was from racing tires on a vehicle. Kyo ran to Yukiko's crib to find it empty. "YUKIKO!" Kyo screamed as he jumped out his window running in his bare feet outside chasing an unknown car with no license plate. "NO!" Kyo yelled catching up to the racing vehicle. A gunshot was sounded and Kyo fell to the ground. He looked at his shoulder to find a tranquilizer bullet inside it. He looked around the darkened roads only to see a flickering yellow light turn to red as he felt himself fall into a pit of darkness with no way out. Akito laughed coldly as he held the small zodiac creature.  
"Your just as ugly as your mother." Akito said watching the baby scream.  
"Why are you making me do this?" Kagura asked in fear while driving the car.  
"Because, I'm your god and you will obey me." Akito hissed evilly.  
"But...Kyo." Kagura sadly said with tears falling.  
"Why do you care? He'll never love you let alone marry you. Your cousins and it wouldn't be right anyway. No one can love an ugly wild boar." Akito stated with anger lacing his words. Kagura weeped sadly as she continued to drive quickly to the main house fearing Yukiko wouldn't be safe anymore.

Years past with Yuki and Kyo looking everywhere for Yukiko. Yuki checked the park and even the main house quietly...no sign of his daughter. Kyo checked the roads and houses that were abandoned...nothing. Tohru got so worried she began to get so sick she would cough up blood from how much stress she was in and sometimes cry so hard blood would fall from her eyes instead of tears. Yuki feared he would loose his wife as Kyo feared he would loose his best friend.  
"Yuki?" Tohru whispered to a sleeping rat. There was no response. Tohru carefully got up not to awake him, and walked over to her closet quietly. She grabbed black jeans, black slip on boots, a red V-neck shirt, and a zip up black sweat shirt from Yuki's side. "I'm sorry Yuki...I love you." She whispered trying to hold back her violent coughs. It was fall and Tohru new Kyo wouldn't go outside unless he was looking for Yukiko. She grabbed an old black faded back pack and packed water, a dark blanket, her mother's photograph, a map, and money she saved up. Tohru couldn't hold in her violent cough and coughed blood on the floor as she ran out of the old house. Tohru ran into the darkened woods coughing leaving a faint path of blood behind her. "Yukiko, I will find you." Tohru thought out loud as she followed an old abandoned dirt path. 'I think this leads to the Sohma's main house...Akito' Tohru thought as she approached the main building that kept Akito. Tohru didn't know if he was still alive but she was determined to ask everyone if they've seen her child. Tohru tried to think of how old her baby girl was. 'Um...I'm not sure...think..think...how many years has it been?' Tohru tried to think. She came up with 4 or 6 years ago she lost her daughter. She walked around outside the house looking threw all the windows seeing sleeping Zodiac members with no lights on. She came upon a night light in a room and looked closer into the window to see Momiji! "Momiji?" Tohru quietly asked seeing his blond hair. Tohru knocked on the window carefully hoping to wake him up. Momiji jumped up and looked toward the window to see someone covered in black clothes thinking it was a criminal. He jumped back in the corner of his room hiding his face.  
"Momiji it's me...Tohru." Tohru said weakly a little bit louder so he could hear her. She saw Momiji's eyes widen in surprise as he slowly stood up. He walked over to his window and opened it up.  
"Tohru?" He asked still confused. She pulled her hood back to reveal her long dark brown hair.  
"Yes." She replied with tears.  
"What happened Tohru? Are you alright? I haven't seen you in...um."  
"It's been twenty-six years." She said trying to hold back her coughing.  
"Tohru come here." Momiji said pulling her up into his room. Tohru coughed violently into her sleeve wiping the remains of blood away from her mouth. "Tohru?" Momiji asked concerned.  
"Momiji...It's really nice to see you. I'm sorry we haven't been going to New years...Something terrible has happened." Tohru explained.  
"What happened Tohru? Is everything okay?" He asked fearing Yuki might have died.  
"Well...you know I'm married to Yuki...and..well...we came back after a two year vacation..and...I was pregnant." Tohru said as she held back her tears.  
"What happened?"  
"Well she was two months early and I decided to keep her and not reject her..."  
"And?" Momiji asked wanting to know more.  
"She was stolen from us while me and Yuki lived with Kyo." She finished with tears. Tohru fell back passing out on the floor.  
"Ah! Tohru!" Momiji yelled picking her head up. Momiji looked at Tohru's sad depressed face and felt horrible he couldn't help her more. He felt her back and stomach feeling her breathe in and out. Momiji sighed and pulled her up setting her on his bed. 'Should I call Yuki or Kyo?' Momiji asked himself. Tohru remained knocked out when Momiji ran down the hallway to where Hatori lived. "Hatori!" Momiji yelled opening his door. Hatori sat up letting his tinted silver hair fall into his face.  
"What is it Momiji?" He asked surprised.  
"Come quick Tohru's hurt. I don't know what to do Hatori." Momiji cried out sadly. Hatori followed Momiji quickly back to the yellow haired boy's room to see a knocked out Tohru laying in his bed. Tohru's mouth was dripping with blood as she violently let out another cough. Momiji shielded his mouth as he cried for Tohru. Hatori walked over to Tohru and woke her up.  
"Tohru?" He asked quietly looking into Tohru's tear filled eyes.  
"Yukiko...my child was stolen from me and Yuki. Please..." Tohru cried as Hatori stroked her soft hair as an attempt to comfort her.  
"It's nice to see you Tohru. I can help you. Just follow me." Hatori gently whispered. Momiji followed Tohru and Hatori into Hatori's room. Momiji stopped crying and rubbed Tohru's back lightly while Hatori drew her blood and checked her temperature. He heard footsteps entering toward his door. His door swung open revealing an angry Akito! Hatori hid his medical supplies and Momiji guarded Tohru's fragile body.  
"Oh how nice. You brought me the mother." Akito coldly said.  
"No! Tohru is staying with us you can't touch her!" Momiji yelled angrily.  
"Move Momiji." Akito hissed.  
"No!"  
"Momiji...It's fine." Tohru quietly said standing up to Akito. Hatori watched in amazement as Tohru followed Akito out of the room.  
"Hatori. No one is to no...or I'll re-educate you and Momiji." Akito's cold words stung their ears as he left.  
"Tohru." Momiji wined. Once Hatori's door was closed Akito grabbed the back of Tohru's head pulling her whole body down. Akito covered her mouth as she let out a painful scream.  
"No one disobeys me." Akito growled. Tohru cried in pain as Akito dragged her back to his house. He pulled her down his basement stairs not caring if he bruised her back. He pulled her over to a old metal post set in the middle of the room.

Instead of ropes he took chains and tied Tohru up violently to the cold metal post. The darkened cement walls were covered in a black substance that reeked of death. Akito smiled evilly as Tohru screamed in pain.  
"Yukiko!" Tohru cried. Akito slapped Tohru violently with the back of his hand and watched her cough blood on his cement floor.  
"Oh? You want your daughter? She's safe...for now. But you...you are going to suffer for you and Yuki's choices." Akito hit Tohru again watching her cry made his heart grow even more dark and evil then it was.  
"Why?" Tohru painfully asked.  
"Why? WHY?! Because you took Yuki away from me! Because you made them feel like they were worth something! Their not! THEIR GARBAGE! WORTHLESS! NOTHING! THEY ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Akito yelled gradually getting louder to a scream. Tohru winced as Akito hit her so hard causing blood to fall from her nose. Akito left the room leaving only a flashing red light behind him. Tohru cried regretting that she ever came here. Her nightmare was slowly and painfully coming true.

Yuki woke up and turned around to see he was in bed alone with only Tohru's pillow stained red from her blood.  
"Tohru?!" Yuki yelled in fright. Kyo ran up the stairs and waited for Yuki to walk out.  
"What happened?!" Kyo asked nervously. Yuki forgot he transformed the night before.  
"One second." Yuki said getting dressed. He opened the door quickly with worry in his eyes. "Tohru's gone!"Yuki yelled. Kyo threw his shoes on and ran down stairs towards the door only to see blood on the floor.  
"Tohru left." Kyo said sadly.  
"No...NO! Where would she go?!" Yuki yelled with tears piling in his eyes. Kyo and Yuki ran threw the woods following blood that ended at the Sohma's house. Kagura walked into the darkened basement with no windows to see a blood covered Tohru tied up to a metal pole.  
"T-Tohru?" Kagura asked. Tohru looked up with blood stains from her mouth down her chin and on her clothes.  
"K-Kagura? P-Please..." Tohru said spitting out blood. Kagura looked at Tohru who was bruised on her right eye and half covered in her blood.  
"Tohru I can't help you...What happened?" Kagura weakly asked. Tohru turned her head down violently coughing Kagura watched painfully as Akito walked into the room.  
"Shouldn't you be with that ugly child?" Akito hissed angrily. He walked over to Tohru ready to hit her again. Kagura grabbed Akito's arm and stopped him.  
"Please Akito...no more. She needs help. Tohru can't take much more." Kagura said to her superior in tears.  
"Yes, I know." Akito replied with an evil grin. Kagura felt like every word he said was stabbing her soul and hurting Tohru's even more.  
"Let me go!" Tohru cried. Akito glared at Kagura to get out and she ran out of the room in fear.  
"Hm. Why should I?" Akito asked with anger in his voice.  
"Because...because I'll..." Tohru said still thinking of what she would do that would benefit Akito, "I-If you promise not to h-hurt Yukiko, Kyo and Yuki...I...I will leave without telling them...You'll never see me again. But promise!" Tohru cried out to Akito in tears. He thought it over and evilly grinned at her.  
"Fine...but no one can see you. No Sohma can see you ever again."  
"But...I am a Sohma." Tohru said sadly. Akito's eyes grew wide and his body shook in frustration.  
"HOW DARE YOU! MARRIED YUKI!?" Akito screamed hitting Tohru with all his power. Tohru screamed in pain as she coughed once again. Akito lost his temper and was ready to kill Tohru but Kagura ran into the room.  
"Akito! Stop!" Kagura yelled angrily.  
"Oh, so now you'll betray me also?" Akito asked looking into Kagura's eyes.  
"Akito please. Let her go." Kagura cried.  
"No." Akito looked back at Tohru who's head was down.  
"Tohru?" Kagura asked walking towards her. Akito pushed Kagura back against the wall.  
"You will not touch her!" Akito snarled angrily. Kagura shook in fear and nodded her head yes. Akito walked over to Tohru and stood above her.  
"Answer me ugly girl." He hissed. Tohru gave no answer. Akito turned around to see Kagura gone. Akito turned violently back to Tohru and slapped her. "Answer me!" Akito got silence in return. "Hm. Fine I'll take care of you." Akito said coldly. He walked up his basement stairs into the main hallway down to Hatori's room. Akito slammed open Hatori's door.  
"Yes, Akito?" Hatori asked angered by his actions towards Tohru.  
"I need you to erase an ugly girls memory now." Hatori followed Akito down into his basement regretting every step he took. Tohru looked up barely able to breathe. Hatori heard Tohru's gasps for air and her every moan in pain.  
"Akito how could you do this to her?" Hatori asked kneeling down to Tohru.  
"I disciplined her to keep her in line and away from my Sohma's." Akito simply stated. Akito left the room so Hatori could erase her memory.  
"Tohru?" Hatori asked shocked she's still breathing.  
"H-Hatori...please only take my memory of Akito beating me...please...d-don't take Yukiko away from my memory." Tohru painfully cried. Hatori's heart ached for Tohru's condition as he lifted her head to meet her eyes.  
"I would never. I'm sorry Tohru." Hatori said painfully. Tohru smiled at him for the first time in a long time and Hatori returned her smile by kissing her forehead.  
"It's not your f-fault Hatori." Tohru watched as Hatori placed his hands over her eyes. A bright flash of light shocked Tohru's memory away. She fell back onto the cold pole knocked out. Hatori pulled away her chains around her wrists seeing deep bleeding wounds tracing around them. Akito walked back into the room picking Tohru up.  
"You may go now Hatori." Akito hissed smiling evilly. Hatori went back to his room and cried for Tohru's safety. Kyo and Yuki ran everywhere they could think of looking for Tohru...no signs. Her trail of blood ended and they lost track of where they were. Akito drove quickly into the woods with Tohru past out in the passenger's side. He stopped the car and pushed Tohru out letting her fall into mud and drove away. Kyo and Yuki ran to where they heard the speeding tires and saw Tohru beaten with bruises and covered in blood now laying in the cold forest alone.  
"TOHRU!" The boys screamed running toward her. Yuki picked Tohru up holding her closely.  
"Tohru? Tohru? Can you hear me? Tohru?" Yuki frantically asked. Kyo watched as Yuki transformed into a rat. Yuki ran back into the bushes with his clothes in his mouth. Yuki transformed and then changed. 'How did he transform so fast?' Kyo wondered. Yuki ran back to Tohru and looked at her pale face.  
"Tohru?" Kyo asked opening her eye lids slightly. Kyo removed his hand and sat in the dirt shocked at what he saw. Yuki noticed Kyo's reaction and he felt uneasy.  
"What was it Kyo?" Yuki asked scared.  
"Her eyes..they're purple...meaning she was brainwashed." Kyo said still surprised.  
"Hatori wouldn't do this." Yuki said calmly.  
"I know who would." Kyo replied in anger. Tohru jumped up to her feet with a smile.  
"Come on we have to get home." She said happily. Kyo and Yuki stood up completely shocked at how happy she was. 'She hasn't been this happy since Yukiko.' Yuki thought as he watched Tohru start walking. Kyo walked on Tohru's left while Yuki walked on her right while holding her hand.  
"I know Yukiko's gone." Tohru quietly said as they entered Kyo's house. Kyo walked quietly into his room to give the married couple some time. Yuki walked closer to Tohru making sure their chests didn't touch he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Tohru returned his kiss as she felt like she was home again. Tohru pulled away feeling dizzy.  
"Honey?" Yuki asked concerned.  
"I-I feel...hurt." Tohru said sadly. Yuki watched closely as her eyes turned her normal crystal clear color.  
"Honey are you alright?" He asked holding her back. He moved her hair out of her face to see her face bruised and bloody. Yuki's eyes widened at the painful sight.  
"I-I-I don't know how this happened." She said in shock. Tohru looked up at her worried husband and gently kissed him. "Never mind that. I'm fine now." Tohru said smiling at him.

Yukiko was now fourteen years old leaving Yuki and Tohru at and age around thirty. Akito raised Yukiko in a dark room in his house letting no light show. Yukiko grew to be beautiful and extremely timid. Yukiko's hair was kept like her father's but was more of a pink\purple then silver, her eyes were like her mother's but styled differently, and she always wore baggy robes like Akito's but with purples and silvers. She hated Akito and always wondered what would happen if she ran away. Akito told her that her parents hated her and decided to kill each other over how much hate was in them. She never thought someone could hate a little girl so much. Yukiko lived in fear of Akito and his helpers, except some named Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momiji, and Hatori. Yukiko new she could trust all four of them and dearly loved them. Akito walked into her darkened room where Yukiko sat curled in a corner.  
"Get over here you pathetic girl." Akito hissed.  
"Yes, Akito." Yukiko replied getting up quickly and standing in front of him.  
"Now I'll ask you one more time...Will you respect me as your god?" Akito asked cruelly.  
"No. There is only one God. It says here in this book." Yukiko replied showing him a Bible. Akito grew angry and slapped her.  
"I am god!" He yelled frustrated.  
"No your not." She spit back at him. Akito left the room angered by her disobedience. Once Akito left into his room Hatsuharu and Momiji quickly ran into her room.  
"Yukiko!" Momiji happily yelled.  
"Hello Momiji. Hello Hatsuharu." Yukiko said calmly. Momiji hugged Yukiko tightly as Hatsuharu walked in and also hugged her. Haru set a bag down next to Yukiko's feet.  
"What is this Haru?" Yukiko asked confused.  
"This is for you now quickly change." Haru replied nervously.  
"Okay." Yukiko replied calmly. Yukiko changed into a long sleeved white dress with purple buttons all the way up in the front and white slip on boots with a dark purple rim on top. Yukiko looked at herself and liked it. Haru slowly cracked the door open.  
"Quickly follow me." He said waving her towards him.  
"Hurry Yukiko." Momiji urged. She ran threw the halls with Haru and Momiji, while tightly holding onto a Bible.  
"What is that?" Momiji asked curiously.  
"It tells about the true God...I never believed such a mean and violent person like Akito could be a god. So I read this and it tells me truth." Yukiko explained.  
"Hm. Where did you get that book?" Haru asked.  
"Oh...um I think Hatori and Kagura gave it to me." Yukiko explained.  
"Okay Yukiko. Your about to run away to this address and say these words to a person with either hair like yours, long brown hair, or a man with bright orange hair okay. They will help you and keep you away from Akito." Haru explained quickly while handing her a paper.  
"B-But Akito will hurt you." Yukiko said sadly.  
"Yes but there is a lot of things you don't know that you should know you have to go now. Run and be safe. Tell them Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma sent you. Please go now." Haru said scared Akito would take Yukiko again. Momiji hugged Yukiko quickly and pushed her outside for the first time since she was six years old. She stood in shock to see how beautiful spring truly was. Her eyes adjusted to the light and then she took off running with a grateful smile on her face.  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Yukiko yelled happily flying threw the streets (not looking for cars). A soft wind brushed the tips of her face kissing her ears lightly causing Yukiko to laugh and giggle. People watched with curiosity as she stopped at a stop sign. "Hello!" Yukiko happily bursted out waving her hand to a group of people that stared at her. They waved back and smiled as she continued to walk away and open a note with an address to Kyo's house. "Hmmm...oh this way." Yukiko said happily as she followed directions onto a new road and street way. Yukiko sang happily in a random tune while she skipped happily following Haru's directions. Yukiko got nervous when she saw her destination. She could smell fresh baked foods from the house but her stomach was so nervous she didn't care. "Well come on I can do this I can do this." Yukiko thought out loud as she read her note. 'Hello, my name is Yukiko Sohma and I am fourteen years old. I am an orphan so I'm told and was directed by Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma to come here in search for three people. There names are Kyo Sohma, Tohru Sohma, and Yuki Sohma. Do they live here?' Yukiko thought as she read the same exact words on the note. "Wait Yuki Sohma? Ha, that sounds like my name." Yukiko said happily. She stepped up on the door mat and knocked carefully waiting for an answer. An orange haired man opened the door looking down on Yukiko.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Oh..um..I..well..." Yukiko stuttered looking back down on the note, "H-Hello, my name is Yukiko Sohma a-and I'm fourteen years old. I am an orphan so I'm told, and was directed by Hatsuharu Sohma and Momiji Sohma to come here in search for three people. There names are Kyo Sohma, Tohru Sohma, and Yuki Sohma. D-Do they live here?" Yukiko asked shaking nervously.  
"U-Uh Yeah I-I'm Kyo Sohma." Kyo replied in shock. Kyo past out falling to the ground hitting his head on the floor. Yuki walked over to Kyo.  
"Kyo I thought I told y-" Yuki started but stopping at the sight of a little girl holding a note and a book standing in shock watching his every move.  
"H-Hello." She said quietly. Yuki looked at her eyes and saw Tohru's then looked at her hair and saw himself. Yuki's eyes grew wide as he watched and looked at the young girl.  
"Who is it Honey?" Tohru called from the kitchen.  
"Y-Yukiko?" Yuki asked with tears piling up.  
"Yes..wait. H-How did you kn-" Yuki grabbed Yukiko and held her closely crying into her shoulder. Yukiko stood there confused and scared that she was in a house with crazy people.  
"Honey?" Tohru asked as she walked over to Yuki and a past out Kyo. Kyo slowly got up to see Yuki hugging the little girl with a smile and tears falling. Kyo shut the front door quietly.  
"Yukiko?" Kyo asked.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"YUKIKO?!" Tohru yelled confused. Tohru fell back unconscious like Kyo did.  
"Um...what's going on?" Yukiko asked scared. Yuki pulled away and moved Yukiko's hair out of her face.  
"Yukiko...My name is Yuki Sohma and...I'm your father." Yuki replied with tears in his eyes. "That's your mom." Yukiko looked over to the women unconscious on the floor.  
"B-But how. A-Akito told me my parents killed themselves out of their hate for me." Yukiko said ready to cry.  
"Akito?" Kyo asked confused.  
"Y-Yes he raised me." She said looking back to the orange haired boy who keeled down to the women. Yukiko took a step back from Yuki and looked at her surroundings and the people near them. Tohru stood up and looked at her daughter happily.  
"I can't believe it! Your alive Yukiko!" Tohru yelled happily jumping up and down. Yukiko started to cry and fell into her arms holding onto the back of her mother's dress tightly as Tohru held her baby girl tightly.  
"Mom?" Yukiko asked.  
"Yes...I'm your mom."  
"How did you loose me?"  
"You were stolen from me." Kyo explained looking at the young thirteen year old.  
"Who are you?" Yukiko asked confused.  
"I'm Yuki's cousin." Kyo replied putting his hands in his pockets pretending that he doesn't want to cry when he does.  
Yukiko loosened her grip on her mom and backed away running to Kyo holding him tightly. Kyo stood there shocked for minute but then softly smiled as he held Yukiko in return tightly. Yuki and Tohru held each other as Yuki transformed.  
"Oh my Yuki! I'm so sorry!" Tohru bursted out holding a little whit rat in her hands. Yukiko turned around to see her dad a rat.  
"Ah! W-What happened?!" Yukiko yelled.  
"What? You don't know?" Kyo asked confused.  
"Know what?!"  
"About the zodiac curse." Tohru said setting Yuki down. Yuki ran into the other room and changed then came back looking at his daughter.  
"why did you run off?" Yukiko asked curiously.  
"Because when we transform back w-" Yuki started to explain but Kyo cut him off.  
"It's just what we do...But your part of the curse." Kyo said calmly.  
"What do you mean?" Yukiko asked nervously.  
"Uh...um..well..here hold on." Tohru stuttered while standing up.  
"Babe, what are you doing?" Yuki asked confused. Tohru walked over to the phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello Momiji. Do you think you and Hatsuharu could come over here with your friend Ajax?...Yes...Thank you Momiji see you in a few minutes." Tohru said to Momiji on the phone.  
She walked back over to her family looked at her daughter.  
"She has your eyes Tohru," Kyo said smiling, "and Yuki's hair."  
"Not to mention his style of clothes." Tohru said laughing. Yuki watched as Yukiko looked at him. 'Why is she starring at me?' Yuki asked himself as Yukiko walked closer to him.  
"Dad?" She asked smiling.  
"Uh..Yes Yukiko?"  
"I-I love you." Yukiko said for the first time. Yuki smiled as he keeled down to her and hugged her.  
"I love you too, Yukiko. I'm glad you came home." Yuki said smiling into his daughter's hair. Momiji walked threw the door with his friend and Hatsuharu.  
"Yukiko!" Momiji yelled happily.  
"Momiji?" Yukiko asked turning to him. Momiji hugged Yukiko happily and introduced his friend.  
"This is Ajax. He knows about the curse he has since he was your age Yukiko." Momiji explained. Tohru smiled and shook Ajax's hand.  
"It's nice to see you again Ajax." Tohru said happily.  
"Let me guess you want me to hug her?" Ajax asked pointing to Yukiko.  
"Yes please. But only this one time." Tohru replied happily.  
"Kay." Ajax said while shrugging his shoulders. Hatsuharu watched as Yukiko was hugged by Ajax and transformed into a small pink rat.  
"Ah! Why am I pink?!" Yukiko asked confused. Yuki started to laugh quietly while the rest of the group laughed loudly. "It's not funny!" Yukiko said starting to laugh herself.  
"Hey Yukiko run into that room quickly." Haru said pointing to an open door.  
"Okay." Yukiko said running into the open room on all for feet. "This feels weird." Yukiko said quietly. Everyone heard a poof and a puff of light pink smoke escaped the room.  
"See what I meant Yukiko?" Yuki asked smiling.  
"Ah! Y-Yeah! Mom can you toss me my clothes please!" Yukiko yelled shocked. Tohru ran into the room shielding her eyes with her daughter's clothes. Tohru and Yukiko exited with smiles as they laughed together. Yukiko's laugh was beautiful almost like a soft, sweet, call for fun. Yuki smiled at the sound of his daughter's wonderful laugh. Tohru invited the three boys into the house as they explained how Yukiko's life was.  
"And the reason why we didn't send her sooner is..well...there is no good reason..we should have sooner..I'm terribly sorry."  
Hatsuharu explained sadly. Yukiko patted Haru's back lightly as she smiled reassuringly.  
"It's okay Haru." Yukiko said happily. Yukiko's life was filled with adventure and learning. Akito occasionally tried to steel Yukiko back but Kyo taught Yukiko to fight with Yuki and she defended yourself giving Akito a lesson or two about how not to mess with her family. Akito stopped trying and was put in prison for kidnapping, breaking and entering, and beating Tohru in a basement for more then 24 hours. Kagura told the judge all that happened to Tohru and helped her regain her memory after that. Yuki watched over his daughter carefully whenever friends of hers came over. One thing that made Yuki nervous for more then one reason is because most of her friends where boys. Kyo was the same way with Yukiko but had a close friendship with her instead of a fatherly guidance. Yukiko loved everyone in her family no matter what they did or who they were. Yukiko visited Akito everyday she could and finally made friends with him a day before he died. Yukiko cried with her family at his funeral and she remembered his last words to her...'I'm sorry Yukiko. Can you please forgive me?' Yukiko thought as she cried over Akito's grave. Yuki and Tohru moved to a bigger house on a lake with Kyo. Kyo didn't care for the water but he learned to love it knowing that he was the first loved zodiac cat and Yukiko made sure to tell him everyday how much she loved him and no matter what his form was he always had his family to go back to.


End file.
